Exsedol Folmo
is a character that appears in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross and Macross 7 television series. He also appears as Exsedol 4970 in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? film and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA. He also appears in Super Dimension Fortress Macross The First manga, where he appears similar his theatrical counterpart, but with a lens-like object embedded on his right eye, which is designed to extend the tentacles from his head. Exsedol is the Chief Archivist of the Zentradi. He has worked with two very notable officers in his career; Vrlitwhai Kridanik and Maximilian Jenius. Personality & Character His memory capacity is rumored to surpass any electronic device that ever existed, as he keeps details of every combat in the Zentradi history for instant recall Macross TV Series Liner Notes AnimEigo. Following Space War I, Exsedol received physical modification through genetic engineering to enlarge his brain in order to preserve his intellect out of fear of loosing it during micloning process liner notes for the Macross 7 DVDs: “Although he was Micloned at one time, he purportedly returned to his former Zentradi size and realtered his body makeup for fear of losing his cerebral capacity and memories”. History Space War I Grown in the Zentradi Clone Synthesis System, Exsedol served under Vrlitwhai Kridanik and he embarked on a mission with Vrlitwhai to track the D-Fold signature of a downed Supervision Army cruiser. Their Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class Fleet Command Battleship arrived in Earth orbit on February 7, 2009, the same day the inhabitants of Earth planned to relaunch the cruiser . Exsedol told Vrlitwhai Kridanik that the D-Fold signature of the ship of their enemies was tracked to this planet and there's no sign of a re-fold. Vrlitwhai thought that the Supervision Army would've left the system eight terms ago, but they didn't so he thought it could be another downed vessel, Exsedol agreed with that possibility. Vrlitwhai then ordered a reconnaissance mission; a single Picket Patrol Ship moved closer to the planet. Later, the U.N Spacy's Oberth-class Destroyers and ARMD-class Space Carriers engaged Vrlitwhai's fleet. Many SF-3A Lancer II Space Fighters launched from ARMD-01 and fired many long range missiles on an approaching Thuverl-Salan-class Battleship. Three Thuverl-Salan-class Battleships used their guided beam cannons on the fighters, some were hit but some dodged the beams. ARMD-01 fired Large Missiles at one of the battleships, successfully destroying it. Upon seeing that the enemy could destroy their battleships, Vrlitwhai asked Exsedol what weapons they were using but Exsedol hesitated. After Captain Bruno J. Global ordered all fighters to scramble, Vrlitwhai saw the disorganization around South Ataria Island from images sent by the scouts and laughed at the primitive species. But he looked closer at his image and saw that the enemy did have a Supervision Army cruiser. Exsedol had no memory of this particular type of vessel despite being the Chief Archivist. He saw that it resembled the weapons of the planet meaning they discovered the ship and restored it. Vrlitwhai thought it's preposterous such a primitive species could possess such technology, but it fit the facts and explained the missiles they saw earlier; the legendary reaction weapons, so according to Exsedol, they couldn't risk destroying the enemy outright. When Vrlitwhai was informed that the Regult Platoons had made landfall, Exsedol witnessed Vrlithwai's order to all ships to prepare for the barrage and to provide support for the ground units. The resulting assault would eventually force Global into a desperate strategy involving space folding the ship to the other end of the solar system. This shocks Exsedol, who fails to grasp the unpredictable tactics of their rival. They later learn the ship has been renamed as the SDF-1 Macross, and would pursue it relentlessly as it makes its way back to Earth. Throughout it all, Exsedol maintained a strong interest in their growing discovery of "culture", and when Vrlitwhai decided to cease fighting at the end of Space War I, Exsedol personally miclonized himself to take part in the ceasefire negotiations. During the meeting, he spoke of his people's fascination with the Lynn Minmay and how she was the catalyst for peace. He goes so far as to perform "My Boyfriend is a Pilot" in order to have Minmay join in their meeting as well. Ultimately, he along with his superior Vrlitwhai rebelled against their leader Golg Boddole Zer and provided the U.N. Spacy with information and an effective tactical plan to defeat his fleet. After Boddole is defeated, he remained miclonized to join the reformed United Nations Government to aid in the reconstruction of Earth. He proved to be a valuable resource, as personnel were short following the devestation of the planet. It is thanks to his cooperation and deep knowledge and records of the Zentradi that true, lasting peace and coexistence is maintained with the Zentradi. 2031 In the The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie that chronicled the events of Space War I, Exsedol 4970 was the advisor to Vrlitwhai 7018, who commanded the 7018 Adocras Fleet. He along with the other Zentradi in the fleet defected to the human side against Golg Boddole Zer upon hearing Minmay performing Do You Remember Love? . 2045 When the Macross 7 launched, Exsedol joined Captain Maximilian Jenius as an advisor aboard the Battle 7, and was a great source of information on the new and unknown (to the humans) enemy, the Protodeviln, though early on Exsedol's instinctive terror of the Protodevlin got the better of him, and he preferred to hide away from the new enemy. For most of the time, Exsedol was depicted as being at full Zentradi size, initially with his head sticking up through an opening in the bridge floor, close to where Cpt. Jenius sits; several other such openings are seen to exist in the ship, so that Exsedol could participate in military conferences. Exsedol was capable of walking outside, as he did in order to investigate ancient Protoculture ruins.Episode 37 of Macross 7, The Mystery of the Ruins? He left Battle 7 on another occasion as well, for a conference on a science ship Einstein, where he sat among the crew instead of underneath the floor. Gallery ExsedolFolmo-2_SDF-5.jpg|Exsedol offering tactical advise to Vrlitwhai Kridanik. ExsedolFolmo-Na BritaiKridanik-Na DYRL.jpg|Exsedol 4970 behind Vrlitwhai 7018. Vrlitwhai Kridanik-1 Exsedol Folmo-1 SDFM-1.png|Discussing the downed Supervision Army ship with Vrlitwhai. Exsedol Folmo-2 SDFM-1.png| ...restored it, it seems so. Vrlitwhai Kridanik-1 Exsedol Folmo-1 SDFM-2.png|Exsedol witnesses Vrlithwai's order to all ships. Notes & Trivia *In the Macross 7 Docking Festival audio drama, Exsedol sings "My Boyfriend is a Pilot" during a singing contest. He mangles the lyrics somewhat. *The 25th anniversary series, Macross Frontier, it has a couple of shout-outs to Exsedol: **Episode 5 introduces a mall for Macronized Zentradi on the Macross Frontier colony called the "Folmo". **During the Galia 4 rebellion depicted in episode 12, Zentradi officer Ogotai, who resembles Vrlitwhai, has an advisor who resembles Exsedol as well. References External Links *Macross Wiki ja:エキセドル・フォルモ Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Characters Category:Macross 7 Characters Category:Zentradi Category:Officers Category:SDF Macross